


Eucalyptus

by blklightpixie26



Series: Dribble Drabble April [21]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, alternative medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Jess finds a different type of medicine, but Khalila is concerned.
Relationships: Jess Brightwell & Khalila Seif
Series: Dribble Drabble April [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Dribble Drabble April (A Great Library Event)





	Eucalyptus

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23: Medicine

“What is that smell in your bedroom and bathroom?” Khalila asked, walking into Jess’ kitchen. 

“I’m trying something different.” Jess replied, wiping his hands. “All this going back for a mask to be asked why I need another all ready then be treated like a fool because I am trying to keep some semblance of exercise.”

Khalila looked at him concerned. “So what are you doing?”

“Eucalyptus.” Jess leaned back against the counter watching her. “I keep some of the plants in the shower and some in my bedroom. If things get really bad, I put a couple drops of the oil into a bowl of hot water and breathe in the steam.”

“Jess,” Khalila sighed.

Jess swallowed. “I’m scared Khalila. I don’t know how much damage relying on that mask is going to do to me. At least I know that the eucalyptus is a natural medicine and to me it’s safer.”

“Just promise me that you won’t ignore modern medicine if you really need it.”

“I promise. Now about that dessert.” he grinned.


End file.
